1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shift lever apparatus capable of preventing a malfunction based on an operation of a shift lever, in a passive transmission vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a manual transmission is installed between a clutch and a propeller shaft to appropriately shift a driving force of an engine based on a driving state of a vehicle. Further, a transmission lever is installed within the vehicle provided with a passive transmission to enable a driver to perform a shifting operation. The manual transmission has a structure in which the shift lever installed in the interior of the vehicle and the shifting operation mechanism installed at the transmission are connected to each other by cables. As the driver operates the transmission lever, the manual transmission operates a shift cable and a select cable, respectively, to operate the shifting operation mechanism, thereby performing the shifting operation.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the existing manual transmission is configured to perform shifting from a first stage 10 and a second stage 20 to a third stage 30 and a fourth stage 40 and then to a fifth stage 50 and a sixth stage 60 when the shifting operation mechanism is operated. For example, a select operation of direct shifting from the first stage 10 and the second stage 20 to the fifth stage 50 and the sixth 60 stage without passing through the third stage 30 and the fourth stage 40 may occur due to an excessive select operation.
In particular, when unreasonable shifting from a low speed stage to a high speed stage occurs due to the excessive operation of the shift lever, a shifting malfunction may occur that inhibits the transmission from performing the shifting internally. For example, when the shifting suddenly occurs, a rapid increase in an engine revolutions per minute (RPM) and a rapid decrease in a vehicle speed may occur and safety of passengers may be compromised.
The contents described as the related art have been provided merely for enhancement of the understanding for the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.